Brick
by Miss.Dotti
Summary: That night was a stupid mistake. We got drunk and did stupid things. The type of things you regret 3 weeks later when you find out your girlfriend is pregnant. AU. Songfic. Twoshot. T for mentions of Abortion.
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas 2013_

You never would have thought that everything that could possibly go wrong would go wrong on Christmas. Christmas is normally such a happy time. A time to laugh with your family and friends, eat as much as you can and then fall into a 6-hour coma. But this Christmas wasn't about any of that for me. This Christmas my world came crashing down.

It was the day after Christmas and my long-term girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, and I were at the doctors. Mitchie and I had been dating for just over four years and our anniversary was a couple of weeks before Christmas.

That night was a stupid mistake. We had gotten drunk and ended up doing stupid things. The type of stupid things you regret 3 weeks after when you find out your girlfriend is pregnant.

I felt her shake in my arms as the doctor told us that at the age of 20 we were going to be parents.

Mitchie was still in College studying to be a music teacher; she had so many dreams! The thought of them not coming true because of this ripped my heart into pieces.

As for me, my newest album was just about to come out. Soon the record company wanted me to tour and do a lot more promotional stuff. That meant that I wouldn't be able to support Mitchie. I promised myself I wouldn't be the type of guy to pack and leave. I had to be there for her.

I didn't know what I would do about the future but I did know that at that moment I just wanted to stay with Mitchie and hold her.

It felt like hours as we sat there listening to the Doctor go on about our options when really it had been 15 or so minutes. Finally, the doctor got up and left us to have a word.

The only sound that surrounded us was the silent sobs of Mitchie. I wanted to say something to comfort her but every time I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

'Shane? What are we going to do?' she asked me quietly. Her voice was crackling, her face was red and her eyes were full of tears.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. My voice was lost and I didn't know what to say. How was this possible? How could it have gone wrong?

'Shane, what are we going to do?' she repeated, her voice full of panic and anxiety. I shook my head to say no. I honestly didn't know. A billion thoughts were running through my head at the moment.

'I'm not ready to be a mother,' she told me. I wasn't ready to be a father either but I couldn't kill it and I wouldn't want it to not know its own parents.

'I don't want it and I don't want to go through with the pregnancy,' she whispered to me through tears. Those words could only mean one thing. Abortion.

'No! You are not killing it! We are NOT murderers!' I jumped up and screamed at her. I really didn't want to argue with her but it had to be dealt with. We couldn't put it off any longer.

'Shane, it's not your choice. The doctor said it was MY consent. I'm the mother. It's going to ruin my life. You don't have anything to do with it. We aren't married.' The last words hit me like a brick. We weren't married and there was nothing I could do about that.

'Let's get married then! Start a family. We talked about this. Remember?' I argued. It seemed logical to me.

'No, I'm sorry.' Mitchie said before storming out of the room. Her chocolate brown hair whipped me in face as she left. I smelt her coconut hair shampoo and stood there with my eyes closed remembering what it was like before all this happened. I loved her, I really did and I would have done anything for her but obviously she didn't see that.

**Author's notes: I wrote this ages ago but recently re-read it and realized how crap it actually was. So, I've decided to update it and make it into a two-shot. :D I hope you guys like it. Also, this topic is a really tough issue. This isn't necessarily my view on abortions but for the sake of the story it was used. **

**Disclaimer: All content such as Camp Rock and the song 'Brick' by Ben Folds Five does not belong to me. They belong to Disney and the artists. **


	2. Chapter 2

_January 3 2014_

I sighed as the clock struck midnight. I hadn't been able to sleep. Most nights I just watched the minutes go by and most nights Mitchie had terrible nightmares. I often wondered what they were about.

What seemed like years went by, but in reality only 6 hours had passed. The alarm clock beeped loudly as it was 6 on the dot. Quickly, I slammed my hand on the off button hoping it wouldn't wake Mitchie. The noise shut off and left me in silence.

Reluctantly I got up and forced myself in the shower. 'Today's the day,' I kept telling myself. 'It'll all be over soon.'

An hour had gone by, Mitchie was up and ready.

January 3 2014 was the day. It was the day that this problem would go away. I honestly didn't know how I should have felt. Everything was just numb.

We drove down to the clinic and waited patiently. The tension in the doctor's waiting room was high; it was like you could cut it with a knife.

Finally, it was our turn. Mitchie had tears in her eyes. She turned to me turned to me and looked as though she wanted to say something but nothing came out.

It must have looked weird just seeing us standing there, looking at each other. The doctor was calling us to come but we just stood there.

I turned to go towards the doctor but as soon as I did I heard my name called out. Looking around I saw Mitchie.

'I can't do this. I thought I wanted to get rid of it but I can't do this,' she looked so alone and vulnerable but at the same time happy. Happy that she was going to be a parent. Suddenly I couldn't help but smile.

'So we are going to be parents?' I asked.

'Yes.' Her smile was huge but tears still came down. And without another word we walked out of that clinic and never came back.

**An: I decided to go with a happy ending. **** YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the song 'Brick' by Ben Folds Five. Although, it would be nice to own them. Maybe one day. MWHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
